The Future Can Bring Good things
by HaRrY's-HoT101
Summary: PG-13 Just in case. Peter flies back to the Darling house only to find it is 2004, and that Wendy has died. Jasmine Daught is the new Wendy, and there can be good things from the furture. Chapter 10 now up!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: the movie "Peter Pan" belongs to 2003 Universal studios, the book "Peter Pan" belongs to J.M. Barrie. I am using ideas from the movie mostly. But it doesn't hurt to do more!  
  
Prologue  
  
Peter was awoken by the lightening that bolted above the Neverland sky. The thunder crashed like the waves in a hurricane, keeping him up. He turned on his bearskin bed, to look at the opposite wall. One thing was on his mind-- Wendy. He missed her dearly, as she was wonderful to the Lost Boys.

It had seemed like an eternity since he had visited the nursery window. More than that. Was she still alive? He could not bear to think that Wendy could be dead. He slipped off his bed, which awoke his new fairy companion, Tink, Tinkerbell's great-granddaughter. It had been long past since Tinkerbell died, and he still felt upset. But he was more worried with finding out about Wendy. Tink rubbed her tiny eyes, letting out a small yawn. Her golden glow from her wings lit up the dim leaf she had for a bed.  
"Tink, come on. I've got something to do." Peter whispered, not wanting to arouse the Lost Boys. She fluttered up to him, in doing so, letteing white and gold fairy dust fall from her body. "I'm going...to find...Wendy."  
Now, unlike her great grandmother, Tink was not as jealous as she was. She merly pouted, then slowly followed behind Peter as he stepped out of the house, into Neverland forest, to be surrounded by the sounds of thunder, and heavy raindrops. Perfect to fit his mood. He pushed off the ground, and flew up, out onto the Neverland atmosphere, and past the Milky Way, down to the Earth's atmosphere, nearing London. He stopped mid- air when he looked down at the streets below.  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? I thought it was good. RR, please!


	2. What a Change!

Chapter 1: New London, New Wendy.  
  
Peter rubbed his eyes to see if he was dreaming. He stared at the London streets, filled with new cars and people riding mopeds. This was definitely not the London Peter remembered. He flew to what he did remember to be the Darling house. There was the same stained-glass window and ledge, but as he peered into the window, he noticed many new things were put in places of old things: a device that had a knob and an antenna, and it seemed to be blasting some kind of fast-beat tune out of it. (Radio)  
  
There was only one bed instead of three, and this bed looked odd. It looked as though it was filled with some substance that allows it to move around like water (waterbed). The walls were colored a sky blue color and the floor was covered with blue carpeting, and the walls were covered with pictures of groups of three or more boys, some single boys, and some girls. It was very different than the old nursery. It didn't even look like a nursery now.  
  
He peered even harder to find a girl, about 14 years old, dancing to the beat of the song. She had on a silk nightgown and was brushing her hair slowly. She moved over to the box the blasted tunes, and turned it off. She put her brush down and pulled up the sheets and layed down on the bed. She covered her self with the white sheets, and closed her eyes. Peter waited a good 10 minutes before he knew the girl was asleep. He slowly opened the window, carefully trying not to make much noise. He stepped into the room, and walked around.  
  
This was far different from the old room. It smelled of spring flowers and was ridden with gadgets Peter had never seen before. The moonlight glowed on this girl's face. She looked kind of like Wendy, golden brown wavy hair, only she had a different complexion. She had longer eyelashes and more shaped eyebrows. Her lips were smaller and less red than Wendy's and she seemed...different.  
  
Peter leaned over the girl's face and she turned over, mumbling to herself. He flew behind her full-length mirror and Tink to a night-light. Next to the mirror was a calendar, which showed the date. Peter turned to look at it. 2004. He stumbled backward, before catching himself. He stared at the calendar. 2004? Had it been that long already? Peter tripped, and the young girl awoke with a start. She looked up to see a tall, dirty, blonde-haired boy getting up off of the ground.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" she asked abruptly. Peter spun around to see the girl bolt upright. She was glaring at him, seeming ready to get a pistol and shoot him.  
  
"W-Wendy? Is that you?" he asked blankly, his heart beating faster and faster by the second.  
  
"Wendy? Wendy who?" she asked, quite confused. "I am Jasmine." Peter started to tear. Wendy wasn't here.  
  
"D-do you k-know a Wendy Darling, by chance?" Peter asked hoarsely. Jasmine looked like she was thinking for a second.  
  
"Wendy Darling...Wendy Darling...wait here," she said, and got out of bed and went quietly downstairs. Peter searched around the room, which used to be filled with candle-lit lamps, beautiful hand carved wood furniture, silk cloths and porcelain dolls and objects. The beds were once magnificent structures, made out of silver, wood, and brass. Now, the room was a bit dusty, and the waterbed was small, and only had one wooden headboard. Her dresser was wood, looking quite quaint, actually.  
  
She had a golden full-length mirror, and on one corner of the dresser lied a small box. It was beautifully carved from white gold and silver, with a picture of a heart on the front, with an angel in the middle of it. He picked it up. It was light. He turned it over, to see dusty initials carved onto the back: W.D. Before Peter could figure out what those initials meant, Jasmine returned with an old photo album.  
  
"My great-great-grandmother made this. We have passed it down from generation to generation." she opened to a picture of a small girl with golden hair and bright blue eyes, smiling brightly. Peter looked at it thoroughly. It it be...Wendy. She closed this one and opened another. "And this, Wendy made. About some daring adventures. With a young boy, and a small fairy. The one thing she cherished the most," she went over to the small box, and brought it over to Peter, "was this." She lifted open the box to reveal...the kiss. Peter's kiss he had given to her so many years ago. "Great-grandmother Wendy often talked about this acorn. She said the boy who she had adventures with gave it to her. She called it...a kiss. She then later returned the kiss with a thimble to the boy. Then, she kissed him," Peter did so remember the kiss he shared with Wendy. It was right after he thought Captain Hook had won. She lay next to him, and said, "I just want to give him a thimble." Then, she kissed him. He could fly again, all thanks to her.  
  
"My great-grandmother was an extraordinary lady. How do you know her?" Peter took a step backward off her bed, and took a gentleman-like bow.  
  
"I...am Peter Pan. I flew off with Wendy that night, along with her two brothers Michael and John. We flew off to Neverland, where we fought pirates, played with mermaids, and learned to fly and fight. Wendy saved my life with her thimble, and I saved her with my kiss." Jasmine stared at awe. The boy her great-grandmother told about, whom she thought was fiction, was indeed fact, for he stood before her.  
  
"P-P-Peter Pan? It really is you?" she asked in an excited voice. She flew from under the sheets, to standing right next to him. "I have heard all about you, thinking you were a myth, but here you are in the flesh! My God, I haven't been this excited since Jonathan asked me out!"  
  
"He what? Who?" asked Peter.  
  
"Oh never mind, but still, you're Peter Pan!" She rushed over and placed out her hand. Peter shook it reluctantly. "Welcome to 2004! It has must been an awfully long time since you've been to London. I can show you around my house, but be extremely quiet because I don't want to wake up my family."  
  
She crept out of the room with Peter not far behind. He went into the hallway, now covered with family pictures, an old grandfather clock, and burgundy red paint. She showed Peter her little brother's room, her Parent's room, the bathroom, (which weirdly fascinated him), the kitchen, the living room, family room, office, sun deck, and any other nook and cranny they could fit into.  
  
"Wow...it is so...different from the 19th century." "Well, duh, we're in the 21st century." They were walking back into her room. When they returned, Peter took the picture of Wendy from the photo album and slipped it in his vines.  
  
"I miss Wendy dearly. I...I..." tears started to fill Peter's eyes, "I really loved her, you know. She meant so much to me. If only I could..." Peter's words fainted away. He looked at Jasmine. She was looking at him, glassy eyed.  
  
"You really miss her, huh?" Peter wiped his eyes, and nodded. "Well, then" Jasmine ran to her dresser and grabbed the box that held the kiss, "take this. So you can remember her. Always." Peter looked into her caring eyes. Just like Wendy's. He took the necklace and held it close to his heart. He felt a hand hold his shoulder. "Peter don't worry. As long as you have the memories, that's all that matters. Peter was really grateful. He knew now what was a good repayment. 


	3. Neverland Again

"Jasmine?" He looked into her hazel eyes. "Would you l-like to go to Neverland?" Jasmine was speechless. She had long dreamed of visiting Neverland, meeting the lost boys, fighting pirates, everything Wendy did. Now was her chance. She looked into Peter's green eyes, and smiled, which Peter took as a yes. Jasmine stood up and walked out of the room. Peter's smile turned into a frown. Hadn't she just said yes? Well, not exactly said, but she showed expression of happiness. He sat on her bed and about a minute later, he called for Tink, and he headed towards the window, when he heard footsteps, and turned quickly to see Jasmine with a suitcase, and a pad of paper and a pen. She took off the cap of the pen, and began to write a letter in neat cursive writing.

Dear Mother and Father, and Aaron, I have to leave for a while. It is very hard to explain, but a friend has asked me off to an exciting adventure to a faraway land. I might not be back for a bit, but please do not worry. I am in good hands and am in not any harm.

Mother, I know how you worry, but please, do not. You have my best trust, and you must trust me. I love you all very much, and you MUST LEAVE MY WINDOW OPEN! No matter the weather, please leave the window, at the request of my friend. I will be back soon, I promise. Love you all, Jasmine   
  
She took an envelope and placed the letter inside, and sealed it. She wrote "To Mother, Father, and Aaron" on the front. She went down the kitchen, and placed he letter on the Center Island. She went up the stairs quietly, and tiptoed to her room. She snapped open the suitcase, and filled it with another nightgown, some T-shirts, 2 pairs of Jeans, sandals, socks, sneakers, a short skirt, and some knickers and bras in, too.

Peter stared at the bras, and asked "Jasmine, what are those?" Jasmine blushed and replied, "They are bras, Peter. Young girls and women wear these." "For what?" he asked, quite confused. "Nothing that you need to worry about Peter. Now excuse me for one minute." She slipped out of the room, and came back a few minutes wearing a very nice outfit of a white T-shirt that read "Oh him...he's just a friend" and flare jeans, and sandals. She had put her hair in a high plait, and wore makeup. Peter found her looking quite...attractive. She stepped over to her bedside table, and grabbed her Ipod, some jewelry, and she took some boy toys, (like Hot Wheels, J.I. Joes, etc.), and placed them in her suitcase. Peter saw all she had to carry, and whistled. Just as Jasmine shushed him, dozens of fairies came to carry her suitcase. She was flattered. "Wait, Peter? How do I fly?" Peter just smirked, and gave a low whistle. Tink shot up in the air and spun around Jasmine. Fairy dust floated down on her. "Now think happy thoughts!" Peter cried. Jasmine imagined her self flying to Neverland, fighting pirates, and playing with mermaids, everything she had longed to do since she was a little girl. She opened her eyes, and looked down. She was floating at least a foot from the ground. She took her Ipod, and placed the headphones in her ears, and turned it to Now 16. Peter shouted above the music, "Let's go!" and he took Jasmine's hand. He led her out of the window, followed by Tink, and the fairies holding her suitcase. Jasmine was bobbing her head to the music, when Peter tapped her on the shoulder. She took the earphones off, and he said "Hold my hand, Jasmine." She took his hand. "And whatever happens, don't...let...go!" They blasted out of the atmosphere of Earth, and Jasmine screamed loudly, but Peter only laughed. They were now flying over the stars, but Peter Put his hand in the starry water. 

Jasmine gasped, then giggled. She stared out ahead of her, and saw a golden yellow sun rise above the mountains of Neverland. The water around the land glowed as though it was melted gold. She ran her fingers through the water, then flew up to Peter. The place she had often thought about, the place where many of her stories she had told her brother took place was right in front of her.

"Wow, more beautiful than I could have ever imagined." She stumbled to get her Ipod out of her pocket, then motioned for Peter to move closer to her. "I know the perfect drive...Er...flying song to set the mood of this scenery." She put one headphone on her ear, and one on Peter's. He struggled when she did this, but relaxed. She searched for a second, then clicked enter. A fast, up beat tune came on and then an enchanting voice of a woman singing.

"When you call on me... When I hear you breathe...I can't wait to fly, I feel that I'm alive..." Peter liked this song so far. He liked the beat and the lady's singing. They flew while listening to the song. It did fit the mood of flying. They flew all through the forest, finally settling next to the hideout. Peter opened up the tree trunk, and they stepped inside. The smell of wood surrounded her. She walked, enchanted, then fell. She slid down the slide that led to the entrance hall of the hideout. She was amazed when the sat up and saw the things around her.  
  
A/N: I know it's kind of a cliffhanger, but please, trust me, it will be worth it! R&R, please!


	4. Field of Dances

"Hello Peter!" cried the Lost Boys as they stumbled, fumbled, and fell into the room. Peter was helping Jasmine up, but when he saw the Lost Boys, he dropped her and ran over to them.

"Hello boys!"

"Peter, did you find the Wendy-lady?" "Yes Peter, did you bring mother back?" asked Slightly and Nibs. They looked hopefully at Peter. Peter frowned. He knew how dearly the Lost Boys wanted to see their "mother" again. He looked at the Lost Boys, then lowered his head. Tears grew hot in his eyes. He forced them back, not wanting to cry in front of the Lost Boys. The Lost Boys looked sad.

"N-n-no mother Peter? Who shall tell us stories?" cried Tootles.

"And comfort us when we are sad?" asked Curly.

"We want our mother!" cried the twins. Peter shushed them and huddled them together.

"Boys, do not fret. I did not find mother. Mother...is...dead." They Lost Boys began to cry, whimper and sniffle. "But do not cry! I have brought you the great granddaughter of Wendy! Jasmine! She will be your new mother! Right, Jasmine?" Peter stood behind the Lost Boys as they got on their knees and cupped their hands in a begging way. Jasmine thought for a second. She had never really been a mother. But she was always up for new adventures.

She stood up straight, then smiled. "Come give mummy a hug, boys!" she said as she flung her arms open wide. The Lost Boys rushed into her arms. She hugged each and every last one of them. "Stay here, I'll be right back." She ran into the bedroom, and came back with a bag full of toys. The Lost Boys smiled. They had never had toys before. Jasmine dumped them onto a pile on the rug. J.I. Joes, Hot Wheels, Pokémon, Yu-Gi-Oh!, MatchBox, every toy a little boy would ever play with. They raced over to the toys and started playing.

"Hey, I want to show you something." Peter whispered. Jasmine nodded and followed him out of the house. It was dusk, and the sky looked like a bunch of colorful sherbet ice creams mixed together. They flew up into the air, riding the wind, until Peter came to an opening in a field. Now this was no ordinary field, mind you. It was filled with the finest flowers and plants found anywhere. Bright pink roses, and sunny yellow daisies, and snow white lilies, scarlet purple lilacs, and multicolored tulips. It was breathtaking.

"Peter, this place is amazing. Why did you bring me here?" She asked. Peter smiled seductively, and Jasmine's knees went weak. He held out her iPod and speakers, (which he stole). He plugged in the speakers, and searched through the list of songs.

"Peter, how did you get my iPod? And those speakers?" But Peter did not respond. He kept smiling and searching on the iPod. He finally stopped. The famous song by Celine Dion, "All Coming Back To Me" came on. He bowed and held out his hand. She took it and they started to dance. They lifted gently off the ground, dancing gracefully to the love song. The stars twinkled above them and the moon shone around them. Jasmine moved in closer to Peter. They were dancing cheek to cheek.

As the song ended, they floated down to the ground. When they landed, Jasmine sat on the ground, but Peter rushed over to the iPod and continued searching. He stopped on Jasmine's favorite love song by Celine Dion, entitled "Et Je T'aime Encore". Again, they danced to the song. Once the song ended, Jasmine ran to the iPod this time. She searched until she found one song. She got up and started to sway her hips. She moved easily to the music, moving her body in steady and seductive motions. (The song is "Move Ya Body" By: Nina Sky f/ Jabba).

Peter watched in amazement. Her had never seen somebody dance like that. He watched hypnotized by the dancing. As the song ended, Jasmine caught sight of Peter staring. She walked over to him. She placed her hands on her hips, and smiled.

"And what are you staring at boy?" She asked, flirty.

"You. You're amazing at dancing. Might I try it with you?" he asked. Jasmine blushed. She had no idea Peter knew about grind dancing.

"OK. First, stand behind me." Peter did as he was told. "Next, you move the opposite of me. If I move my hips to the right, you move to the left, and vise versa. That's all you do. Go with the flow." Peter nodded. The next song ("Hey Mama" by Black Eyed Peas) started. Jasmine started to move her hips. Peter did as she instructed. He let the music run through him. He loved the fast beat tune, and the feel of her body up against his. He slowly let his hands run up and around her body. She twisted her head from side to side.

"La la la la la..." the song ended. They spread apart. Peter looked into her eyes. They shone in the moonlight. Peter held her hand, and moved in closer. He had never felt such emotion since he kissed Wendy.

"Peter, let's sit." Suggested Jasmine. He nodded and sat next to her.

"How old are you?" she asked

"Thirteen...or twelve. One of those two."

"See Peter, I have a boyfriend back on Earth, my age. And I would be cheating if I ever, kissed you or something like that." Peter looked down at his feet. He hadn't kissed her, or planned on doing so, so why was she saying that?

"I understand. I won't kiss you. Promise." With that they headed back to the tree house, with out a word said.

A/N : Please Review more! that's all. I'll be comin' out w/ a new story soon, so watch out 4 me!

Luv,

HaRrY's-HoT101


	5. Horrid Dreams

CHAPTER 4: Evil Dreams

The moon shone brightly over the two as they flew back to the house. Peter looked over at Jasmine. She just flew with no expression on her face. What and who was this "boyfriend" she talked about? He had better ask her.

"Jasmine?" Peter asked

"Hmm?" she responded.

"What is a boyfriend? Who is he? I have never heard of such a word before." They stopped flying at sat down on a tree near the house.

"Peter, a boyfriend is...well...sort of...he is a boy that you are really good friends with, and whom you love very much. He will stand by you no matter what and promises to love you each and every single day. Unless, he cheats on you."

"What is this 'cheating' you speak of?"

"Cheating is when a guy or a girl goes behind their girlfriend or boyfriend's back and get another one they love. Or they can kiss another, sleep with another..."

"What is so wrong with sleeping. Is it not right to sleep with two different people?" Jasmine was about to make a comment, but then she had remembered. Peter was not familiar to the "sleeping" she was talking about. He meant sleep as in Zzz's, not sleep as in, have sex with.

"Peter, there are 2 kinds of sleep. There is sleep, where you actually sleep, like snore, dream, that kind of stuff. Then there is sleeping, like...um...how do I put this...making love to another person. You know, the touchy-feely stuff." Peter did not want to hear anymore of this love and touchy-feely things. He did not want to be exposed to feelings.

"OK, thanks Jasmine. I was just wondering."

"Anytime, Peter." They got up and flew to the tree house. Jasmine walked in to find the central room completely covered with broken toys. And there was not a Lost Boy in sight. Jasmine muttered under her breath. Then shouted.

"Boys! Get in here, please!" Slightly, Nibs, Curly, Tootles, and the twins poked their heads out of the bedroom. They walked slowly out of the bedroom, across the sea of scattered toy parts, and stopped in front of Jasmine. Tootles stepped out in front of the boys.

"Y-yes mother? What is it you wanted?"

"Look at this room! I bring a wonderful present, and you destroy all of them! Look at this... car wheels all over, popped off doll heads, Legos® all over the place, don't you boys know how to clean up after each other?" The boys had tears welled up in their eyes. Wendy had never yelled at them like this, so why was she? "Now I want you all to please, clean this up. Put the toys in they bag I brought them in. Thank you." Jasmine sighed, and placed a hand over her head. She slumped down in a chair made of bearskin and wicker. Jasmine closed her eyes, and opened them a second later to find Peter staring down at her. He looked angry. He opened his mouth to speak, but Jasmine already started.

"Peter, please don't. I have a major headache. Can you please be a doll and go bring me my suitcase? I have a bottle of aspirin in there. Please and thank you." Peter turned sharply on his heel and returned a minute later with her suitcase.

"Peter, you're a doll. Thank you so much. I'm sorry I yelled at the boys like that, It's just, I hate to see a huge mess. Maybe I ought to have been softer with them. They are very young." Peter sat down next to her, and nodded his head.

"It's OK Jazz. You were angry. We all get angry sometimes."

"Peter, may I have my iPod? I need my music." Peter reached into his case which usually held his dagger, but at which time held her iPod. He handed it to her. She bent down and reached into her suitcase. She pulled out a second set of headphones. "You want to listen?" Peter nodded and took the headphones. He leaned back in his seat and just listened to the soft tunes Jasmine was playing. He liked this iPod thing. He was lucky he went to get Jasmine.

After a while, all was quiet. Peter was still up. Jasmine had drifted off to sleep, listening to what was now punk-rock music. Peter took off his headphones and slowly took off Jasmine's. He grabbed the iPod and placed it in her suitcase. He gently picked her up, and floated her over to the bed. He placed her on top of the sheets and got under the cover on his own side. Slowly, but surely, he fell asleep without a sound.

JASMINE'S DREAM:

Jasmine was flying high above the universe, over towards Earth. On top of the Earth stood her boyfriend, Jonathan. She looked over. Onto of the Neverland atmosphere was Peter. She kept being pulled by an imaginary force towards Neverland. She finally started to fall, and landed in Neverland forest. High above the clouds, she saw Jonathan and Peter dueling with swords and daggers. Jasmine cried for them to stop, but they wouldn't. Eventually, the sky turned black and only the moonlight let Jasmine see the two boys fighting.

Suddenly, Jasmine was upped towards they sky where the two were fighting. Peter and Jonathan stood on either side of her. A big, booming voice came out of nowhere.

"Jasmine Daught! You must choose now!"

"Choose? Choose what?"

"Are you that dumb? Who you want to be with! You must choose; Peter or Jonathan. Each boy has his pros and cons. Be wise with the choice." The voice disappeared, and Jasmine was left floating. She must choose.

"Jonathan, you know my fair Jasmine will likely choose me over you!" cried Peter.

"Oh no, you are mistaken my good man. It will be me who Jasmine will be with by the end of the night, and I am willing to fight to the death to defend my love for...uh...my love!"

"Have at thee!" cried Peter as he soared towards Jonathan at amazing speed. They met with a clash of their swords.

"Peter! Jonathan! No! Stop, I beg of you!" But they wouldn't stop. They flew outward from each other, then headed towards each other with their daggers pointed at each other's throats. Jasmine wanted to look away, but somehow, she couldn't. They smashed into each other, slicing each other's throats. Jasmine screamed, as both feel hard to the ground, blood scattering every where.

Jasmine woke up, screaming. Peter stood over her, his dagger ready.

"Who has hurt you? Was it Hook?"

"Hook? He's still around? I thought he died!"

"Well, unfortunately, Hook escaped with a little help from his pirate crew. Now he's back on the loose, more mad than ever. You have to be super careful around here now, Jasmine. One false move could start a catastrophe!" Jasmine nodded, and looked at her watch. 2:30 a.m.

"Peter? I know this sounds childish, but would you sit next to me? My mum used to do this to me after, say, a bad thunderstorm or a horrible nightmare." Peter did not think of this as childish at all. The Lost Boys sometimes asked for him to sit with them during a bad time. He slid next to Jasmine, who was resting her head on the pillow. He rubbed her arm gently, and soon she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

A/N: I'm really like this chapter, and I hope you do to! Thanks for r&r-ing, even If it only was 1 person.

marine-girl: Thanx for being my first reviewer! I like the name too! And yes, I'll keep going!

HaRrY's-HoT101 :-)


	6. The Dress

CHAPTER 5: Fairy Prom

IN LONDON:

The sun crept over the many houses of London in the early morning hours. Mr. Daught was stretching awake. Mrs. Daught still lay in bed, sleeping like a baby. Aaron Daught was up in his room, watching the television. Mr. Daught made his way down the stairs to the kitchen, to find Jasmine's note sitting on the Center Island. He thought for a second. Wasn't she in her room still asleep? He opened the note anyway.

Dear Mother, Father, and Aaron... He read the note, only to end it with fear. A friend? What friend? Who? He ran up the steps into Jasmine's room. The bed was empty, her suitcase was gone, and the window was open. He ran through the room.

"Jasmine? Jasmine! Jasmine where are you! If you don't come out right now, you are grounded for a month!" but still no response.

"Darling, what's wrong?"

"Dear, Jasmine has been taken! She says a friend has taken her away."

"What friend? Oh my...dear, could it be Jonathan?"

"Who knows what that boy would do! Call the authorities! I want my daughter back!" Mr. Daught stormed off to the kitchen. Mrs. Daught walked around the bedroom cautiously, than relaxed in a chair. Aaron came in the room.

"Mummy, where's Jazz? He she left for good?"

"I don't know Aaron. It's possible."

"Yes" he muttered under his breath.

Mr. Darling raced into the room. "The police say they will start a search and rescue. I will not sleep until my daughter is safe and sound in her bed!" With that, they all huddled down the stairs to the kitchen, to wait by the phone, for any call that might tell them where Jasmine had gone.

IN NEVERLAND:

Jasmine sat on her bed, staring at the opening to the Central room. After she had fallen asleep from that horrid nightmare, she had dreamt about her parents. She dreamt that they were all at her bedroom window, calling her name. She sat in Neverland, calling their names. But neither could hear the other. Then, she stopped calling, got up and flew To the Neverland sky and just sat and floated. And did nothing else for the dream.

It was extremely weird. Did her parents miss her? Surely they were awake and looking for her. Oh God. Did her parents call the police? Surely that was what her father would have done. No, she told herself, They never really worried that much. Peter stepped in the room, which startled Jasmine.

"Jasmine, you OK? You look depressed." Peter sat next to her, and wrapped his arm around her. She pushed him off, and got up and walked near the end of the room.

"I don't know. I really think that maybe, I should just, you know, go home and check up on my family. I think they're worried."

"Maybe later. Now, get dressed." Jasmine looked down at her slacks, and T-shirt.

"I am dressed!" she complained.

"No, we are going to something formal. Did you bring anything dressy?" Jasmine didn't know Peter's definition of "dressy", so she just picked out her black velvet mini, a white glittery T-shirt, and some black high-heels.

"This dressy enough?" she asked. Peter sighed, hoping she would have a dress or something, and nodded. The skirt was the closest thing to it.

"Please hurry up." He said.

"Do I have time to wash my hair?"

"Whatever." Peter saw no use in washing his hair, for it was only going to get dirty again.

"Where are we going anyway?" Jasmine asked. Peter smiled and said,

"To the most fun thing ever! A fairy prom!" Jasmine gasped at this.

"Fairies have proms? Who knew?" she replied.

"Tink is in Last Year in the Fairy School. And she is up for smarty-of-the-school award."

"You mean she's a senior and is up for valedictorian?"

"No it's called smarty-of-the-school award."

"Oh! Can Tink and me get ready together? It will be my first prom! And I want us to look _fabola!" _

"Um...OK. TINK!" shouted Peter. She shot in the room, holding the most gorgeous dress Jasmine had ever seen. White and poofy, with sprinkles of Fairy Dust all over it. It had small, yet beautiful, vines wrapped around the waist. She had a gorgeous golden crown, which shone in the daylight. It was covered in what Jasmine thought of to be diamonds, pearls, and turquoise.

Also, she saw the dress had diamonds covering the ends of the sleeves, dress, and vines. Turquoise gems were placed around the scoop neck. She also held Cinderella slippers, shining in all of their glory. She had gloves to match the dress, and the most priceless Chandelier earrings she could have ever laid eyes on. Tink smiled and flew over to a small vanity, full of beautiful makeup and jewelry.

"Tink, where did you get all of this wonderful stuff? It is absolutely, positively, the most gorgeous items I have ever laid eyes on!" Tink blushed, and started babbling away in Fairy Language. She looked quizingly at Peter, who laughed.

"What's she saying? What's she saying?" Jasmine wanted to know.

"She says Neverland is full of gems and material to make these dresses. You can go anywhere and get a dress like this. They grow on trees...literally." Peter laughed.

"Tink, can you show me where you got the dress?"

"I thought you were wearing that skirt!"

"I was, but now I changed my mind." Tink nodded, and took Jasmine's finger, and led her to the place she got the dress. It was right outside Mermaid Lagoon. Shining in the light of the late-day sun was a tree. This was no ordinary tree, mind you. This tree held one of the most renown dress shops in Neverland.

Tink led her to the door, then knocked about 20 times. A tall, (in fairy standards), thin fairy with curly black hair and glowing blue eyes chattered to Tink. Jasmine stood and watched, not knowing what to do or say. Tink and the other fairy pointed up to her once in a while. The chatter finally stopped after a good 10 minutes and the tall fairy floated out in front of her. She held out a small hand, and Jasmine shook it with her thumb.

"Hello Jasmine. My name is Catrina. I own this small shop, and have heard about your predicament. My staff and I will fulfill your needs of the perfect prom dress, since you are going with (all of the female fairies sighed) Peter Pan. Oh we all wanted to be his fairy sidekick, but good 'ol Tink here got the job. So what can I ya for?" Jasmine stared at all the lacy, velvety, silky, and cloth fabrics around her. Then her eyes saw it.

A b-e-a utiful (lol Bruce Almighty) silk fabric. It was the color of a setting sun, and shimmering like the sky at night. It had a set of matching gloves, only diamond and ruby studded. On the table next to it lay a crown, no bigger than a child's play crown, covered in Jennifer Lopez engagement rings (The stones). They matched the dress perfectly. Catrina saw her eyeing the fabric.

"Ah, yes. Jasmine has an eye for quality. That is the finest material. Made from the color of the setting Neverland sun and starry sparkles from the Neverland night. Is that the one you want?" Jasmine giggled like a gitty school girl, then nodded frantically.

"Oh yes! I must have it! It is positively enchanting! Tink, it is out of your price range?" Tink thought for a second then shook her head.

"Hold on then, we will be right back."

"Don't you need measurements?" Jasmine asked.

"Don't worry, we know your size." Jasmine was quite confused, then shook it off. Within two minutes, Catrina was back, holding the most gorgeous gown. It looked like Tink's, fluffy and stuff, but it was more colorful and sparklier. The crown fit her head perfectly, and the shoes she wore were great.

"Oh, I'll take it!" Jasmine squealed. How smashing it would be to have a dress like this! Her and Tink would be prom queens. Catrina wrapped it and sent them on their way. They sky was navy blue now, and they first sights of stars appeared. They flew quickly back to the tree house to primp themselves for the big night later.

"Peter! We're home!" called Jasmine. Peter was lying on his stomach, playing his fife. He sat up at the sight of them.

"So? Show me your dress."

"Not until after we're done primping up. Which will only take a mo." Peter sighed and went back to playing a familiar song. It was the "Je T'aime Encore" song Peter and her danced to. 'Wow,' Jasmine thought, 'he's really good.' They went into the bedroom and closed the door.

Now, I bet your wondering where the Lost Boys are. You see, since tonight was the Fairy Prom, the Indians will be baby-sitting the Lost Boys. Now, back to the story.

Behind closed doors, Tink was helping Jasmine with some last minute touch-ups to her makeup, while Jasmine painted all of Tink's nails all at once (since she is so small). After about 30 to 45 minutes of primping, patting, pressing, exfoliating, curling, and making themselves look beautiful, Jasmine and Tink were finally done.

Tink looked like Cinderella in the dress, and with her hair in a bun. She wore white eyeshadow, and soft pink lipstick. She wore white chandelier earrings, and a diamond ring.

Jasmine looked gorgeous as well. Her dress matched her yellow and pink eye shadow, and pink nail polish. Her blonde hair was in curls down to her shoulders, and pink earrings. The crown shone on the top of her head, and the natural colored lipgloss went together perfectly. They looked like...well...two fairy prom queens.

With one last look in the mirror, they stepped out of the bedroom. Jasmine caught sight of Tink's fairy date. He looked quite handsome in a black tux and blonde hair slicked back. He escorted Tink outside.

Peter was no where to be seen. Jasmine went around looking for him, when he popped out in front of her.

"Ohmigod! Peter!" He was laughing hysterically. She did not think it was very funny. But she brushed it off, and got a good look at Peter. He was wearing a life-size fairy suit. It was dark, dark blue, with a white shirt and matching bowtie. He was even dressed in tails. His dirty blonde hair was tamed with water, and he even washed his face and hands. He wore sandals! Peter looked extremely handsome, and there went that knee-weakening smile.

But Jasmine reminded herself of her wonderful, loving boyfriend at home, and tried not to fall for Peter. But like all the fairies in the shop, she sighed lovingly at the sight of him.

"Ready to..." He stared at the sunset-colored dress. "Oh...my...gosh. Jasmine, you look so incredibly beautiful tonight." Jasmine smiled, and complimented him on his rather stunning outfit.

"Peter, that tuxedo is wonderful! And did you wash your face? Wonderful. You look stunning.

"Thank you so very much Jasmine. Now let's go before we miss anything good!" They walked out of the room, and into the dark sky, unknowing of a dark stranger lurking in the shadows.


	7. Tink's Fairy Prom

CHAPTER 6: At the Fairy Prom

Captain Hook watched Peter and Jasmine from a bird's-eyes view from the newly flying Jolly Roger.

"Can this be? Peter...and...what's this...oh...Smee!" Smee walked crookedly over to the edge of the ship where Hook was standing.

"Aye, Cap'n?" asked Smee.

"Pan's back Smee, and he's got another Wendy; a much older Wendy. Smee, ready the ship, we're casting off!"

"Casting off to where, Cap'n?" asked Smee, delighted.

"To the fairy prom, dear Smee. To follow Pan." They both laughed delightedly, then Hook gathered up the crew. They set sail for Madame Goldens' Fairy Academy.

AT THE SCHOOL:

Jasmine had never seen such a sight in her life. The prom was outdoors, and right down near the end of the school, was her iPod, and the speakers. She laughed. Peter led her to the middle of the dance floor. There was stunned silence as they walked in the room. Suddenly, the small fairy Headmistress, Madame Golden, floated out in front of Peter.

Madame Golden was a short, plump, old fairy, with white hair propped up in a bun, and with half-moon shaped glasses sitting upon her peculiar pointed nose. She was wearing a blue velvet dress, and pearl earrings and a pearl necklace.

"Welcome Peter Pan. We have all been waiting for you. If you kindly would, step up to the speakers, and continue." Peter nodded, and left Jasmine to float in waiting. As soon as Peter stepped onto the stage, the place immediately exploded with cheers, whoops, and catcalls. Jasmine clapped furiously. Peter bowed, and began playing his fife. All of the couples began to fairy dance. It was the most beautiful thing. Jasmine was asked again and again be fairy men to dance, but again and again, she refused.

Peter finished, and the field exploded with applause. He bowed and stepped down to Jasmine.

"Oh that was wonderful. I absolutely love the sound of that fife." Peter smiled, and yet again, there went Jasmine's knees. They danced the night away. Meanwhile, Hook hid behind a mighty tree and kept watch on Peter the whole time. 'As soon as he leaves, we capture the girl' Hook thought to himself. He returned to his telescope to watch Peter like a hawk.

"Now," said Madame Golden, "I would like to announce the smarty-of-the-year award nominees: Trisha May," A short, thin fairy with straight brown hair stood up. "Joshua Johns," A Tall fairy man with blonde spikey hair and glasses stood, and raise his hand slightly. "Tink Noel," Tink stood up, and Peter and Jasmine clapped. "And finally, Jessica Abda." A Tall, thin, busty fairy with long, straight blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes stood and gave a curtsy. Many of the men and some of the girls cheered. Tink glared at Jessica, and scowled.

"Tink positively hates Jessica. She is her worst enemy." Peter whispered.

"I know how she feels." Jasmine stated, remembering her own enemy at home. Pretty, popular, perfect Amanda Waynes. She acted like London's number one woman, though she wasn't.

"And the award goes to..." Peter, Tink, and Jasmine crossed their fingers. "Oh my, very close...by a hair, Tink Noel wins!" Peter and Jasmine cheered with all their might. The whole audience applauded as Tink made her way up to the stage. She took the award, shaped like a graduation hat, and started to talk in actual English.

"Thank you all. I would like to congratulate all of the nominees. You were all very close to winning. We are all very smart, and I know you will do well in life. I would like to thank all of my friends who supported me through the year, and the teachers for making things easy for me to learn. This award means a lot to me, and I thank you all for voting for me."

"Show-off." Whispered one of Jessica's friends.

"I know. She is so lying. Everyone knows she's such a loser, and she only won because she's a kiss-up." Peter heard this, and flew angrily over to her.

"Don't...you...dare talk about Tink that way. You're just jealous she won, so don't blame things on her, got it?" Peter said through pressed lips. Jessica nodded with wide eyes, and slumped down in her chair. Tink got down from the stage, and blew a raspberry to Jessica as she took her seat. Jasmine giggled, then, they continued to dance.

Finally, about 3 hours later, the prom was over. Jasmine gathered up her things, and Peter escorted her outside. Madame Golden called for Peter.

"One minute Jazz." He said, then followed her inside. Jasmine waited in the warm night air. She thought about the night, and fun it had been, how amazing Tink's speech was, and how Peter told off Jessica. Suddenly, she heard a twig crack. She spun around, to see no one. She turned around slowly, and was looking in the red eyes of Captain Hook. He gagged her before she could scream. The pirates took her away to the Jolly Roger.

"Well, I'm back Jazz." Peter looked around. "Jasmine?" He then thought she was playing a joke, like he had earlier. "Here I come Jasmine! Yahoo!" Peter zoomed around the trees. But there was still no sign of Jasmine. Peter started to get worried. "Jasmine? Jasmine where are you?" Peter flew around, but still no sign of Jasmine.

"Jasmine!" Peter cried. Hook heard the horrific cry, and laughed.

"You, my dear Jasmine, are my ticket to getting my revenge on Pan."

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Jasmine sputtered.

"How about what brought him to his knees so many years ago." The pirates cheered. Jasmine did not know what he was going to do to her, but it would probably be far worse than she could have ever imagined.


	8. The Plank Again

CHAPTER 7: The Plank 

IN THE INDIAN VILLAGE:

The Lost Boys were having a grand old time with the Indians. Tiger Lily and her brother, Little Big Bear, showed them great new games. They hunted duck, and roasted acorns. Everything was perfect. They were outside singing in the night, when they heard a cry. Slightly, Nibs, Tootles, the twins, Curly, Tiger Lily, and Little Big Bear all looked towards the sky. In the moonlight was the silhouette of the Jolly Roger.

"Men! Hook is at large! We must find Peter and bring him down before he harms anyone!" called Slightly. They all gave cheers of excitement and ran towards the house. Peter was sitting with his jacket and bowtie off, head in his hands.

"Peter! Hook is at large!" Called Tootles

"And we heard a faint cry!" said Nibs. Peter looked up from his hands. Then it occurred to him.

"Lads! Hook has captured Jasmine!"

"Mother!" cried the twins.

"We shall fight that old codfish to the death! Again!" shouted Peter. The Lost Boys cheered. Peter ran into his bedroom and changed from the uncomfortable clothes he was wearing to his good old vines. He grabbed a long blade sword and gathered up a couple of daggers for the Lost Boys, not to mention the one he had in his vines.

"Come on Tink. It's time to fight and finish once and for all." Tink smiled and flew out of the room, handing sword to each of the boys, then sprinkling fairy dust upon their heads. They floated up, up, and out of the hideout.

"All right lads, to the Jolly Roger!" laughed Peter at the thought of him finally beating Hook once and for all. They all screamed battle cries as they soared higher and higher towards the ship.

ON THE JOLLY ROGER:

"Ahoy, mates! Prepare the plank!" Hook screamed as the crew prepared the plank for Jasmine to walk.

"Oh please, Hook, I know how to swim. I can find someone and flag him or her down. That's really a big torture." She said sarcastically.

"Oh yes it is dear, when you're jump 150 feet from the ground!" Hook gave a maniacal laugh, and looked at the fear in Jasmine's eyes. Hook turned to see several small objects flying towards them.

"Lads! Ready the cannons! Assume your positions!" Hook turned to fear stricken Jasmine. "Are you ready to walk the plank, m' dear?" Hook's eyes turned blood red, ready to fight.

"Hook, might I compromise with you?" Jasmine pleaded.

"A compromise? Of what sort?" Hook wondered.

"If you let me go, I promise to bring Peter to you. But you must promise not to kill him." Hook smiled, showing butter-yellow teeth. Jasmine cringed.

"Why, my dear, you already have brought him to me." Hook turned Jasmine's head towards the image of Peter flying towards the ship at incredible speed. "And thank you so much." Jasmine began to tear. This is not how she wanted to die. She wanted to die in a peaceful manner, not be falling from almost 200 feet above the ground.

"Shush, my dear. There is...one condition that I will release you."

"Anything!" bawled Jasmine "Anything, Hook!"

"Join my pirate crew. And as induction, you must cut Pan." Jasmine gasped. She did not want to die, but she didn't want to hurt Peter at all.

"I'd...rather...die" she spoke loudly. Hook laughed. "And what is so funny Hook?"

"Oh my dear, you sounded a bit like your great-grandmother just then. But now, onto business. Since you won't join me, I'm afraid you will have to walk the plank!" The crew cheered as Hook cut the rope that held Jasmine to the mast. Many of the men gathered around her as they tied her arms together, and blindfolded her. Hook pushed her towards the plank.

"Any last words miss?" asked Smee.

"Yes. I hope you all go to hell for these intolerable acts. May God strike you with the mightiest lighting bolt and send you all to the Devil's Land below!"

"Now that's not very nice is it, Jasmine?" Hook tisked.

"I really don't care right now, you horrible fiend." Hook sighed, and Smee continued to push her towards the end of the plank. Outside, Jasmine showed to fear, but inside she was terrified. Out near the boat, Peter flew at the speed of sound to get to Jasmine.

"Men!" he panted "Hurry, She's on the plank!" They zoomed incredibly forward.

"It's time to say good-bye, dear Jasmine." Hook jumped on the plank. Jasmine screeched as she shook. One by one, pirates came and jumped on the plank. Jasmine shook, but stubbornly stayed on the plank. Finally, Hook and Smee jumped together, and Jasmine could no longer keep her balance. She fell off the plank.

"No!" cried Peter, as he flew his hardest, to catch her. Peter did not want her to die. His feelings inside could no longer be hidden, though he hated to admit it. He liked her way to much to see her go. He flew as she neared to the water.


	9. The War Has Just Begun!

CHAPTER 8: The War Has Just Begun. 

Tears flew Jasmine's cheeks as she neared her death. She was no more than 50 feet above the water, and falling fast. Peter cried not wanting to lose his love. Peter was not lucky. Jasmine hit the water with a big splash. Hook cackled with laughter.

"NO!" shouted Peter! He stopped, then cried. His anger and hate for Hook had never been so high. He rushed to the spot where Jasmine fell. He took a deep breath and dove into the water. He opened his eyes, no matter how much the salt water burned. He saw an object falling. He rushed towards it. As he came closer, he saw a half-dead Jasmine. He grabbed her arms, and pulled her up. They came towards the surface.

"Hold on Jasmine," he thought. "You can make it. Please. Don't leave." They burst out of the water. Hook's crew turned to see an emotional Peter holding an almost dead Jasmine. The Lost Boys were right near the ship, hiding behind the sail. Peter smiled and nodded. They all cheered and rushed towards the crew. The pirates screamed as they rushed into the cargo hold for swords and guns.

"Jasmine!" Peter cried "Jazz, please wake up! Please! Don't leave us!" Jasmine coughed, and gasped for breath before she opened her eyes and stared into the loving face of Peter Pan. He smiled. Suddenly, a cannon was shot and a cannonball zoomed between the two. Jasmine fell, before being caught by Peter. They flew towards the cargo hold and landed safely. Peter took out his dagger and cut Jasmine loose. He de-gagged her and gave her a sword.

"Peter, I cannot use this. I don't know how!" Jasmine complained. Peter stepped forward.

"Like I did to Wendy, I will show you how!" With a clash of the swords, Peter showed her the ropes of being a swordsman.

"Got it?" he asked. Jasmine nodded and Peter flew up and around the ship.

"Oh Captain Ho-ok! Over Here!" Hook turned to see Peter standing on the crow's nest.

"Get him!" cried Hook. Guns shot at him, but he flew away, leaving the bullets to hit the mast. The Lost Boys fought with all their might, one by one defeating pirates. Jasmine stood amazed by his heroic feats, when something tapped her shoulder. She turned around to be staring in the face of Alf Mason. He really was the ugliest pirate ever. She did not know what to do, so she just swung her sword. She cut off half of his hat. He stammered backward, them came at her. She stopped his sword and struck his clothes. His eyes rolled to the top of his head, and he fell. She had killed him.

Peter flew from pirate to pirate defeating them one by one.

"You can't get me Hook, I'm the best there ever was and ever will be!" Peter slashed his sword and Hook fell. The fighting stopped. Peter was about to finish him, when a ticking sound came from the water. Hook's eyes widened. Peter smiled.

"Look, an old friend is here to do my dirty work." Hook scrambled to his feet.

"Men! At the ready! Be prepared to fight the boy, and the beast!" But by the time Captain Hook turned around, Peter, the Lost Boys, and Jasmine were gone. All who remained was Tink, who fluttered over the beast, and shook herself. The giant crock rose from the water, growling and licking it's lips, looking for more of Hook.

"That is for capturing my great-grandmother, you jerk!" she shouted as she sped off to catch up to Peter. They all laughed as the crew ran around the boat and shouted trying to figure out how to kill the beast. Hook ran into his room, followed by the crock who tried to bite his way in. Hook leaned out of his porthole.

"This is only the beginning! You may have won the battle, but the war's not over yet!" The crock came around where his head was and snapped. Hook ducked inside as they laughed as they flew back to Neverland forest, knowing that he was most likely done for.


	10. I Must Return

CHAPTER 9: I Must Return 

Peter, Jasmine, The Lost Boys, and Tink all flew back to the hide out in a cheery mood. Jasmine was still getting over the drama of Captain Hook's ship. She would never, never join that crew in her life.

"Peter. While I was on that ship, Captain Hook made me almost become a pirate! And worse, my induction would have been to cut you! Isn't that horrible?" Peter looked at her plainly.

"I'm used to it. Every time a new pirate was inducted into Captain Hook's crew, I got cut somewhere." She then noticed all the scars Peter had. One on his chest, three on his right arm, two on his left, 4 on his right leg, and several on his left. Poor Peter.

"Peter, I'm dreadfully sorry. I had no idea the pain you went through." Jasmine said sympathetically.

"It's OK Jasmine." As they entered the hideout, the first thing they noticed...it was a wreck.

"Oh my God, Peter. Somebody has broken in!" Peter just shook his head and walked over to the table with a knocked over crocodile clock, a couple of wilted flowers, and water all over.

"Well boys, don't just stand there, clean this up!" The Lost Boys rushed over and began picking up trash, cleaning the water, and putting things in their rightful spots. Jasmine floated into the bedroom, and picked up her suitcase.

"Need more aspirin?" Peter asked. Jasmine looked at him bluntly.

"Peter, I think it's time for me to return home. I can't take being captured by pirates. Once in a lifetime is good enough for me. Maybe I should return home to my good old bed, fall asleep..." Peter looked stunned. She had had such a good time, hadn't she?

"WHAT? Jasmine, you can't! We don't want you to leave!"

"But Peter, I almost got killed! I can't take that risk every day! Just take my things and let me at least see my family again." Peter walked out of the room, stopping at the door. He turned his head towards her.

"You know what. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe Jasmine Daught isn't a risk taker. You are more unlike Wendy than I thought." Jasmine sat on the bed. She put her hands in her knees. She didn't want to die, but she didn't want to leave here. She got up and flew outside. She found a small house that was built of leaves, twigs, tree bark, vines, and many other substances. She remembered now...it was the house the Lost Boys built for Wendy when she had first came to Neverland. Jasmine flew inside, and cried herself to sleep.

IN THE TREEHOUSE:

Peter walked back in the room to find that Jasmine had gone. Her suitcase lay at the foot of the bed. He frantically searched for her. 'Oh Lord. Did Hook take her again? Jesus, Mary, and Joseph...' "TINK!" Peter shouted with worry in his voice. Tink zoomed in.

"Tink, Jasmine's missing! Get the Lost Boys. I want an all front search of Neverland. Hurry!" Tink flew out with a worried look on her tiny face. Peter heard the Lost Boys scurry outside. Peter held the kiss that dangled from his neck.

"Don't worry Jasmine, we'll find you..." he looked down at his feet, "that is...if you want to be found." He sighed and flew out of sight to find the new one who kiss belonged to.

A/N: I know its short, but I didn't have many ideas the time! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I only have 1 reviewer.

Strict reviews please!


	11. Forgotten

I know it's been a long time since it put a disclaimer on this story, but please note, that I really would like some reviews, here people! Most appreciated! The only things that are mine are Jasmine, the Daught family, and the plot. Thank you.

CHAPTER 10: Forgotten

"Jasmine! Jasmine, where are you? Jasmine please come out!" Peter cried while racing through the matted woods. He should have never left her sight. If not, she wouldn't be lost right now. Peter thought. What would happen if Hook got a hold of her? Did he have her? No, he couldn't. He had to keep searching.

Jasmine heard talking and sat up straight, which slightly tipped the house. She held onto the floor, but then relaxed. Jasmine rubbed her sleepy eyes, and looked out the window. It was still dark outside. She strained her eyes and saw a small ball of light. Could it be? Yes, it was. _Tink_. Jasmine moved closer to the window to get a closer look. The house started to sway, but she didn't notice. Suddenly, the branch below snapped. Jasmine's eyes widened. Trying to make the floor even, she moved to the other side of the house, but that only tipped it more. The next thing she knew, Jasmine was falling.

"HELP! TINK, PETER, SOMEBODY!!!" Jasmine screamed as she fell. Tink, Peter, and the Lost Boys looked to see the small cottage falling rapidly. Peter raced to the sight. He spotted the house and opened the door.

"Jasmine! Take my hand!"

"Peter, I'm terrified!"

"Jasmine, please just take my hand!" Jasmine trembled as she took his hand, and he pulled her out of the hut before it crashed into the ground. Jasmine looked up at Peter, and smiled. He hugged him with all of her might.

"Peter, oh God, you saved my life! I am eternally grateful!" She hugged him tighter and tears ran down her cheeks. He shushed her and held her tightly. She cried as he flew off to the house. When they entered the house, Jasmine ran into the bedroom. She grabbed her suitcase, and headed towards Peter.

"Peter, you are my savor, yes, but sadly, I now am positive I must go home. I can't live with all of this danger. Will you fly me home?" Peter sighed. She would _never_ give up on this. He had to give in.

"If you wish it, Jasmine, I will take you home." Jasmine hugged him again. Peter turned to the Lost Boys.

"Say good-bye to mother, lads. She is leaving."

"What?"

"Leaving Neverland? Why?"

"I can't say boys. She just doesn't want to stay."

"Come give mummy one last hug boys." Jasmine opened her arms. They all rushed into her arms, crying their eyes out. Jasmine finally let go and stood up. Peter whistled and out came the so-called "bell boy" fairies to pick up Jasmine's suitcase. She slowly floated outside to wait for Peter. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you wanna leave Neverland? It's really fun here. Trust me, I know." Jasmine smiled and placed her hand on Peter's.

"I know it's really fun here. But I have to go home. I miss my family. I miss my boyfriend." Peter hated this boyfriend person who ever he was. Jasmine was in love with this boy and he could never change that. Peter took Jasmine's hand and they flew off into the night. They flew higher and higher until they broke from the Neverland atmoshpere. Jasmine started to tear up.

"Peter?"

"Yes?"

"If...by any chance...my parents have forgotten me...am I able to stay with you?" Peter perked up and smiled.

"Jasmine, you are welcome in Neverland anytime." Jasmine smiled, showing her brilliant white teeth. They zoomed into the Earth's atmoshpere, and then flew down to London. Peter flew to the Darling house, and looked into Jasmine's window. They were shocked at the sight.

All around the house, there were people. Laughing, talking, chatting. Children playing with toys from Aaron's room. People having fun. All without her. Jasmine began to cry.

"They truly have...forgotten me. Worst of all, they are...having a...good time without me. Peter, let's go home."

"Wait."Stated Peter, "the only way to tell if they have truly forgotten you is to go inside and see if they know you." Jasmine thought this was logical enough and opened the window. Everyone turned to see a sweaty girl in a damp dress with ruined makeup standing in the windowsill. Her father stomped up the stairs.

"Now what the devil is going" he stared at Jasmine oddly "on. Who the hell are you, you...you...you filthy little pig!"

"Father, it's me? Jasmine! Remember? Your daughter?" Jasmine sputtered out.

"Daughter? Ha! I have no daughter! My only daughter ran away and never came back. So we forgot about that little bitch and now worship our only son, Aaron." Aaron stepped out of the background, looking older than he did before. He was taller and was more masculine.

"Aaron, you remember me, right?"

"Who the hell are you?" he retorted

"Mum, go get mum! She remembers everything!" Mr. Daught sighed and called for his wife. She ran up the stairs. Jasmine stared at her.

" Mum, don't you remember me? Your little girl? Your pride and joy?"

"My only daughter left us. She must have hated us. You are sadly mistaken my dear. But you are soaking wet. Here, I'll get you some warm clothes and send you on your way." Mrs. Daught stepped out of the room and Jasmine quickly followed, with all eyes on her. She walked around the house, now with pictures from her cousins in America, Aaron in the Drama Club, and her parents at their...gulp...22nd anniversary dinner. Last time she was here, they were celebrating 20 long years together.

Two years. That was how long she had been gone. Two years. Her mother brought her some warm clothes, a long nightgown and a robe.

"Quickly now, get changed and I will escort you out of here." Jasmine stepped into the bathroom and changed herself. She looked into the mirror. Her hair was tousled, messy, and frizzy. Her face dirty, as well her hands. She turned on the water and put her hands underneath. It was too hot. She tried to pick up the bar of ivory soap. It stung. This could not be. If you got dirty in Neverland, can you never wash without extreme pain? No of course not. How could have Peter washed his face, then? She opened the door and walked down the stairs.

"Come now dear, I'll walk you out." Her ex-mother stated. She opened the door to see Peter sitting in a nearby tree. Mrs. Daught closed the door then turned to Jasmine.

"You" she started in an angry tone, "you came into my house, telling lies and rubbish that you're our daughter. I don't know who you think you are, _girl_, but as far as I'm concerned, _I HAVE NO DAUGHTER AND NEVER DID_!" She was positively red in the face. Her hands were tightened into fists.

"You were so nice inside, what happened?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh-ho! Do you _really_ think I'm like that? I was keeping a good reputation. You are lucky I gave you those clothes. _NOW GET_!" Jasmine whimpered. Peter heard this and drew his dagger.

"You! Grown-up! How dare you treat my Jazz that way! Take back what you said, or you shall feel the wrath of my dagger!" Peter screamed, holding his dagger at Mrs. Daught's throat.

"Is this yours?" She asked

"Peter! Put down the dagger! Leave her alone! She's only an adult, she doesn't know what she's doing." Jasmine smiled. Now, she could talk about her parents all she wanted. Peter put down his arm, but still gripped his dagger tightly.

"Come, Peter. We're leaving." She took his hand and they walked around the road. Then they took off into the night.

They entered the Neverland atmoshpere and flew down to the tree house. Jasmine sobbed as she entered the house. _How could they? Why would they?_ Their own daughter. And what was up with them saying two years ago? She had only spent about a week or a little more in Neverland. Was there _that much_ of a time difference?

"Peter? How much time difference is there between here and Earth?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh, I'd say for every day here, about 1 ½ to 2 months on Earth. You spent a week and 3 days here, so that is" Peter thought for a second.

"20 months?!" Jasmine screamed. "You kept me here for 20 months here? This is just great! I have no family to return to, no nothing to have, do you realize what you've done?!"

"Nope." Peter smiled and sat down in his bearskin chair.

" YOU ARE SMILING? THIS IS NOT A LAUGHING MATTER, PETER! YOU HAVE DEPRIVED ME OF EVERYTHING! MY FAMILY, MY HOME, MY LIFE! I HATE YOU, PETER PAN! I HATE YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY SOUL!" Jasmine raged.

"DON'T BLAME ME FOR YOUR DUMB FAMILY WHO FORGETS EASILY!"

"OH PLEASE, PETER! IF YOU HADN'T BROUGHT ME HERE, I WOULD BE IN LONDON, AT A DANCE OR AT A PARTY, HAVING A GREAT TIME!"

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO COME! OR REMIND ME OF WENDY! YOU COULD HAVE STAYED HOME!"

"YOU MADE ME!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID SO!"

"DID NOT!"

"WHATEVER PETER! YOU KNOW WHAT?" Jasmine picked up everything that was hers, and headed for the door, "I'M LEAVING! FORGET YOU! FORGET NEVERLAND! I HOPE YOU HAVE A HORRIBLE LIFE WITHOUT ME!" And with that, Jasmine stomped out of the house, leaving Peter with nothing, but hate towards Jasmine.


End file.
